


Sun on the Sand

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, <em>Andronikos Might Have a Thing for the Crazy Sith</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun on the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/35534355084/swtor-sun-on-the-sand-or-andronikos-might-have-a) in November 2012.
> 
> I'm firmly of the opinion that Andronikos Revel is the best romance in the game. Also, I love Tatooine, for various reasons.

They had traveled deep into the Dune Sea in search of the thieves, far enough that after clearing the camp of Sand People and locating the datapad that would lead them to the next camp, sunset had been fast approaching. There hadn't been anywhere near enough time to make it back to the Imperial outpost before nightfall, and staying out on the sands in the dark... Well.

Fine as the line was between foolhardy and suicidal, the distinction in that case was very clear cut.

After stripping the Sand People bodies of any canteens and credits (and, in the Sith's case, an odd knife that looked like it had been carved from bone or a tooth; he'd been staring right at her when she took the knife and he still had _no idea_ where she'd stashed it), Andronikos and the Sith had left the camp and corpses to the scavengers. They had set up a thermal tent in the leeward side of a dune, scarfed down a dinner of protein bars, and then crawled into their respective sleeping bags for the night.

The Sith - Tryphaena or Phae or whatever the hell she called herself - had sacked out immediately (strange for someone supposed to exemplify back-stabbing paranoia), burrowing so deeply into her sleeping bag that only a few strands of dark blonde hair could be seen poking out from the opening. Andronikos, by contrast, had spent half the night staring at the tent ceiling, running through various scenarios of what he’d do once he got his hands on the last of the mutineers, before finally falling into a restless sleep.

It was morning now, and Andronikos grumbled under his breath as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. He turned his head and blinked. The Sith's sleeping bag was neatly rolled up and tucked to the side of the tent, her double-bladed lightsaber next to it, but the Sith herself was gone.

Andronikos kicked himself free of his sleeping bag and exited the tent, looking around for the Sith. The sky was still mostly pre-dawn gray, but the horizon was quickly turning orange and gold as the first of the twin suns began its ascent.

He finally spotted the Sith on top of a nearby dune. He scowled as he started to climb the dune, the soft sand shifting and falling with every step, fully ready to risk a no-doubt short temper and tell her it was time to get moving. Once he reached the top of the dune, however, he felt his mouth turn dry from something other than heat and thirst.

The Sith sat cross-legged, elbows propped on her knees and chin propped on her closed fists as she watched the sunrise. The light made her hair appear molten gold and cast a similar sheen on her skin, and while a gorgeous woman was always sure to catch his eye, what had truly caught Andronikos unprepared was her expression, one he'd never imagine to see on a Sith.

Tryphaena wore an expression of soft, wondering joy, her lips curved into a smile and her dark green eyes dancing as she kept them glued to the horizon. He'd already pegged her as young (early twenties, perhaps, twenty-five at the max), but now she appeared even younger, like some fresh-faced recruit ready to go into basic training, like the innocence hadn't been drilled or beaten out of her yet.

Looking at Tryphaena, Andronikos thought maybe he should reevaluate his definition of "beautiful."


End file.
